This invention relates to a handling device for a distribution spout of a shaft furnace. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved handling device for a distribution spout of a shaft furnace which is intended for dismantling and re-installing the spout.
Various types of spout handling devices are well known in the art. For example, Luxembourg Pat. No. 65 663 discloses a type of spout supporting cradle suspended from the cable of a crane. However, this device suffers from the major drawback of necessitating partial dismantling of the working platform positioned around the furnace head, in order to give passage or clearance to the spout handing device itself.
Prior art devices are also known which comprise a type of a carriage mounted on the actual working platform and which do not necessitate partial dismantling thereof. These devices, however, suffer from the drawback of being relatively complicated and cumbersome.